Not Real
by The Rag Lady
Summary: Allison and Isaac a couple? No, not really. But the others didn't know that.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Teen Wolf**

Prologue

Allison and Isaac a couple? No, not really. But the others didn't know that.

Allison and Isaac had never really liked each other, Isaac was just doing Allison a favor. It all started that day in the supply closet for detention. All Allison could talk about was Scott and how much she missed him, but she thought that he was over her.

On that fateful day in the closet Allison begged Isaac to help her make Scott jealous. At first Isaac was kind of freaked that the same girl who had just recently thrown knives at him was asking him to pretend to go out with her. Isaac did not like the idea of tricking Scott, after all Isaac was a terrible liar. Eventually Isaac said he would think about it.

They soon were ready to leave but when they went to open the door it would not budge. The all too familiar sensation of being locked in a small space came back to Isaac. The fear that was falling onto Isaac was quickly taking control. And soon his wolf came out.

Allison watched as the boy she was just having a conversation with was turning into a wolf. The first to change were his eyes, going from their natural piercing blue to an intense amber color. His fingers turned to claws, teeth to fangs, his ears got pointy, and he had gained fur. Once the wolf was in control Isaac let out a tortured howl and started banging against the door.

Allison could not figure out what had freaked him out until she remembered that Scott told her about Isaac's dad. How he used to lock Isaac in a freezer in his basement. As soon as Allison came to that realization she tried to calm Isaac down, she pleaded with him to stop banging. Her voice caught Isaac's attention, but not in the way that she had hoped.

Isaac looked at the girl in front of him and all he saw was the face of the hunter who had tried to kill his pack. Isaac let out another head rattling howl and snarled at Allison. Allison kept trying to talk to him, to calm him down as he slowly closed the two feet of space between them. Nothing she said worked; Allison was backed into a corner of the tiny closet with a snarling beast in front of her.

Isaac growled at the helpless hunter in front of him, and his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist causing a sound of pain to come out of her mouth. At that sound his wolf self could not help but find pleasure in the girl's pain, and Isaac was about to wreak his revenge when he heard a loud crash outside the door.

Allison saw that look in Isaac's amber eyes that she was about to die, but then they both heard that loud crash outside the door. Isaac's head whipped around to look out the door, only to see it being opened and panicked looking faces staring in. Isaac looked at the people that looked in with worry and realized that he was safe. They were his friends, his pack, his family.

He then looked at the girl whose arm he still help captive, and when he did he no longer saw the face of the hunter who hurt him. He no longer saw an enemy. He saw the face of a girl that was frightened, but not for herself. She was frightened for Isaac, and anyone else who he might hurt, but never for herself. He saw the girl who he had been having a conversation with not moments before, the girl who was no longer his enemy, the girl who was his friend. He looked down at his hand around her wrist, and at his claws returning to fingers, he felt himself shifting back and her dropped her hand and ran out of the closet. He sat in the hallway with his hands on his head as he kept repeating that he was sorry, so sorry.

Allison saw the Isaac that she knew coming back, and then he ran out of the closet. He sat in the hallway mumbling something. Scott was there freaking out over her, but she just pushed him away and headed over to Isaac. Allison sat down next to Isaac and heard his nearly inaudible apologies. She got him to look up at her and she looked him directly in the eyes, "Its ok, I'm fine. You're fine. We are all fine. No one got hurt. It is not your fault!"

He looked up at her and all he could feel is guilt, he looked down at the hand she had rested on his knee and saw a thick bruise wrapped around her wrist. He gasped and stood up quickly. He looked down at Allison and asked "Did I do that to you?"

Alison stood up and replied "Yes, but it wasn't your fault. That ass Aiden locked us in there. It is his fault not yours."

Scott shouted over to Allison and Isaac saying "I think I know a way that we can get him back. We hit him where it hurts, his bike!"

Allison looked up at Isaac and saw a devilish grin that she knew matched the one that was on her face too. She laughed and gave Isaac a huge hug. Isaac heard a faint growl coming from the direction of Scott. He looked up at him to see Scott grinding his teeth as he watched the hug that had lasted t long to just be friendly. At this Isaac realized that maybe Scott was not as over Allison as she thought and that this fake relationship might actually work. But for now, Aiden and Ethan had some hell to pay.

**Ok so I know that this exactly how it happened but it is how it did in my universe. All the characters are pretty much the same. So I hoped you liked it. Any reviews would be appreciated. I would like to know if I should keep the story going. If there was something that you did not like tell me so that I can improve my writing skills. Any helpful hints would be great! So Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Teen Wolf**

Chapter 1

During the next week Allison and Isaac watched as Scott walked into chemistry carrying his backpack. He sat at his table next to his lab partner Kira. With a huge grin on his face he started pulling out gears and other pieces of a motorcycle. He looked over at Aiden and Ethan and said "These look important don't they Kira?"

Aiden looked at Scott and saw pieces of his motorcycle on the table as a growl escaped his lips. Kira, who knew exactly what was going on as she had been told by her mother what she really was, looked back at Scott who was barely choking down his laughter and said with a completely straight face and said "Yeah, and so do these."

She held out her hands and there were about 50 screws sitting in them, she looked down at them as Aiden's eyes started to glow blue. Kira dropped the screws into a beaker of acid that they were using for class and looked at the twins and said with a grin and slight shoulder shrug "Oops."

Aiden was running out of the class screaming with Ethan hot on his tail trying to calm him down. Scott looked behind him and saw that Isaac had literally fallen out of his seat from laughing so hard, Allison had tears running down her face and was making kind of a hee-ha sound like a donkey mixed with the snort of a pig, and Kira's straight face was nowhere to be seen because she was kept trying to retell what happened like when something was so funny that you are having trouble breathing and you just seem to be on repeat.

Scott's eyes immediately went back to Allison, as he was looking at her he could not help but notice that she looked like she was having a seizure and an asthma attack at the same time. Yet that the picture was absolutely perfect, that is until Isaac got up.

He got up and grabbed Allison's hand and started leading her to the door. One the way Allison tripped on Aiden's fallen chair which only caused them to laugh more. Isaac picked Allison up and threw her over his shoulder, and all she did was laugh harder.

As Isaac was carrying her out he was looked back at Scott and saw his body ridged and his eyes glaring at the spot that his hands were on Allison's legs. Loud and clearly he heard the grinding of Scott's teeth. With that Isaac ran out with Allison laughing the whole way, seconds later the rest of the class followed.

Later at lunch Allison and Isaac told the story of why Aiden had been suspended, though they didn't tell it very well. This is how it went, _Allison _and Isaac were saying "_Ok ok ok, so then_ _Scott just started pulling gears out of his backpack, _with a completely straight face, _yeah yeah yeah! With a completely straight face and he set them on the table. _Ok so, so then he just turns and looks at Aiden, _and Ethan, _and asks Kira if they were important._ And so she says yes and pulls out a handful of screws! _And and and, get this, she drops them into a beaker of acid and just says OOPS!"

When they finish the story their entire lunch table is dying of laughter, except for Scott who is glaring at the space in between Isaac and Allison, which were only a few inches.

That afternoon once school had ended, instead of getting a ride to Scott's house from Stiles, Isaac was getting a ride from Allison. In the car they talked about random things like lacrosse and pineapples, until Isaac mentioned Scott. Then they got into a whole conversation about whether or not they thought that it was working.

Isaac looked at Alison and said in one of those _it is so obvious _kind of tones "He is definitely jealous." But Allison did not believe him, "Are you sure? I mean, what makes you think that?" she asked. "Well, every time we talk his eyes narrow, and when we get to close or I touch your hand or something he growls, and I can just smell the waves of mass emotion rolling off of him." He replied like _Duh!_

Allison gave Isaac one of her _are you serious _looksand said "How do you know that he isn't just mad at you for going for his ex and breaking The Guy Code."

"There is no such thing as The Guy Code."

"The Guyble?"

"Not one of those either. But I guess you could be right, we will just have to step up our game."

Back at Scott's house Stiles was going on and on about something or other, while Scott just sat in his chair staring at the ceiling. Scott looked down and said exasperatedly "You do know that I still haven't seen _Star Wars_ right?" Stiles' head shot up and said "But I gave them to you like a month ago!" All he got in response was "Doesn't mean I watched them."

Stiles eyed Scott warily and said to Scott's goldfish "Is it just me or is he starting to look and act like a certain sourwolf we happen to know?" He looked at the goldfish for a few seconds and said "Yes, yes he does look very brooding" Then Stiles grabbed the lamp from Scott's desk and shined it in Scott's face saying "Who are you and what have you done with Scott?!"

"Jesus Stiles, can you not shine that in my face?" Stiles gave him a look, put the lamp away, and then gave him another look. "What?" Scott said innocently, "It's the plural of jeez!" "Uh-huh, sure." Stiles said suspiciously. "So what's got you down in the dumps Scotty my man?"

Scott sighed and said "Well Allison has started flirting with Isaac a lot and she hardly notices me anymore." "Well, tomorrow you are going to try something new."

The next day Scott comes to school in black pants, grey high tops, a navy-blue V-neck, and a black leather jacket. Lydia was the first person who saw him and he came up to her and said "Aww, sweetie. Are you trying to get Allison back? Well if you are then a new look isn't going to cut it, you need to make her jealous too." And with that she walked away.

Scott rushed to his locker knowing Stiles would be there. He told Stiles about what Lydia said, and that he was going to try and convince Kira to help him make Allison jealous.

Scot walked into history and sat next to Isaac. About halfway through the class he started passing notes to Kira, they said.

Scott: Hey, do you like me?  
Kira: You may look very hot today, but no.  
Scott: Ok, good!  
Kira: Why is that good?  
Scott: Because I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend to help me make Allison jealous.  
Kira: I don't know Scott…  
Scott: Please!  
Kira: Scott.  
Scott: Pretty please with a cherry on top!

Kira looked up at that one and saw that Scott was doing his signature puppy dog face, nobody could say no to that.

Kira: Fine!  
Scott: YES!

After class Allison rushed Isaac out the door, pulling him by the hand. Isaac looked behind him and then back at Allison and said, "I hope you realize that he is growling at us right now. I'm afraid that one of these times he is going to rip my head off"

"He may be growling but probably not because of us, didn't you see him passing notes with Kira all class?" Alison asked sullenly. "Yeah" was Isaac's lame response, "But I'm sure that we can do this."

"How? How can we do this? He likes Kira, not me. He doesn't even notice me. He looks all hot today just so he can talk to Kira, not me! How Isaac? How?" Allison said with tears in her eyes, the last words only coming out in a whisper.

"Shhh, it's ok. It's ok. Calm down. We will make him jealous. Don't worry." Isaac said as he wiped a tear off of her cheek and tucked a strand of hair beck behind her ear. He gently grabbed her chin, making her look up at him, his head started to lean further in when Lydia came around the corner with Stiles right behind her.

Stiles had seen Lydia turning down the same dead end hallway that Allison and Isaac went down and could not help but to think that he had to see this. He turned the corner to see Isaac leaning into kiss Allison when Lydia pulled them apart and turned to Alison and said "What do you think you are doing?"

"What do you mean?"

Oh come on. I know you don't like Isaac. You can't lie to your best friend."

Alright. Fine. He is trying to help me make Scott jealous."

Allison and Isaac turned to walk farther into the hallway where Allison asked "Were you going to kiss me?" Isaac turned red and replied "Umm, yeah. I smelled Stiles ad Lydia coming down around the corner and I figured one of them would tell Scott."

"Oh, ok." She replied. And with that they ran out of the hallway to their next class, as they passed Stiles Allison shouted "Don't tell Scott!" After they were gone Lydia pulled out her phone to start texting Allison, but before she could Stiles snatched the phone from her hands.

"Hey. What was that for?" Lydia complained. "Who were you texting?" asked Stiles. "Allison, so that I could tell her that Scott is trying to make her jealous too." Lydia replied like it was obvious because it was.

Stiles looked at her like she was crazy and said "No, no, no. This is their problem, so let the figure it out. Plus I'm still mad at Scott for putting glue all over my steering wheel last year. I couldn't get my hands off and I was stuck in my car for _6 hours!_" And with that they walked away.

**Ok so this is and AU where there was no alpha pack or kanima or durach or nogitsune. Aiden and Ethan are just two asshole wolves that are betas. Scott and Allison still broke up, her mom and aunt are still dead, and Erica and Boyed are alive. Well I hope that you like it and any tips would be appreciated! Hope you like and please review, favorite and follow!**


End file.
